hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Supremacy of the Round Table/@comment-27678986-20160303183808/@comment-27678986-20160304045635
Haha, what the fuck is this shit? So I ran Spiritual Fortitude High Grade with a Team of Front Lv 62 Liqueure, Lv 50 Tatiana, Lv 1 Cynthia and Back Lv 39 Jennifer, Helper (Mostly Tatiana), Lv 58 Alena. I did this 4 times because I just wanted to learn the Bosses' Attack Patterns, even though I was gonna grind on Supremacy. You know, to help other players who are having trouble with it. These are my results: Meinasu * (B1) Paralysis Single > Blind Single * (B2) Cursed Single * (B3) Sleep Single * (B4) Blind Single Statue Of The Evil Maiden: * (B1) Magic Single > Magic Single > Magic Single > Magic Line * (B2) Magic Line > Magic All (at 30% HP?) * (B3) Magic Line * (B4) Magic Line > Magic Forward > Magic All (at 30% HP?) Mirei * (B1) Poison All * (B2) Poison All * (B3) Poison All * (B4) Poison All The regular-monsters are extremely negligible and non-threatening. A Lv 1 Cynthia (in the Front) barely took 5 Damage from a Jade Cavan. In fact, nobody anybody took more than 5 Damage Per Hit. If you have a Healer or Buffer, use these battles to prepare for the Boss Fights. As you can tell, I usually beat up Meinasu before she gets second turn, so I don't know her pattern at all. All I can say is that she uses a "Magic Single" that seems to inflict an "Abnormal Status" with 100% chance (unless you maybe have resistance). Statue Of The Evil Maiden is an annoying bitch. I cannot seriously tell if she has any real Attack Pattern at all. And her First Move is so variable that it's impossible to defend against. Like, the "Magic Line" by itself means she could be targeting any one of your 3 Columns, so there's no way to guess who she's going to hit. I can only say that she probably uses a "Magic All" when she reaches about 30% HP. Which is the only predictable move. It's probably for the best to just tank her "Line" and/or her "Forward" and just try to nuke her as fast as possible. Because, really, fuck this bitch. Bring a Team with at Agility 58 or so to have an easier time. Mirei is way too easy, since I beat her up before she can get a second-turn. Her "Poison All" is not a 100% Chance, but it usually hits about 4/6 or 5/6 of the team, so the afflictment-rate is probably like 80% or a little higher. Again, you get a regular-battle after her. So just tank the Poison Mirei's battle and then replenish yourself in the battle after it. Now... Demon Opis, this guy's a true-blue fucker. I had to spend 1 Continue Ticket to beat him each time (except for the 4th Fight where I got tired of his bullshit and used Skill Seal to render him utterly helpless). I have no fucking idea why he suddenly got so tough as shit for my repeats. * (B1) Magic Forward > Magic All. At 50% HP: Debuff (Magic Down) > Buff (Magic Up) > Magic All * (B2) Magic Forward > Magic Back > Magic All. At 50% HP: Debuff All (Resistance Down) > Buff (Resistance Up) > Magic Forward > Magic Back * (B3) Magic Forward > Magic All. At 50% HP: Debuff All (Resistance Down) > Buff (Resistance Up) > Magic Back * (B4) Magic Back Yes, I have no idea why on the my Fourth Replay, he decided to hit the Back instead. But so far it seems he likes to hit Forward first, so it's a safe bet to have them Defend. Apparently Agility 51 is too low and Agility 58 is fast enough to move before Demon Opis (I highly recommend bringing a team that will always move before Demon Opis, because he's stupidly retarded to fight). Not sure if his Attack Pattern is a crapshoot or if his "Magic All" is when his HP drops to below 70~80%. Probably the latter. His Debuff is not an Abnormal Status. I used Tatiana's Breath Of Wisdom to no effect. As far as I know, the only way to remove a Debuff/Buff is to use the opposite of it. Aka, Resistance Raise vs Resistance Down will cancel each other out. Speaking of Resistance Down, Demon Opis' Resistance Raise is ridiculously retarded because it gives him like 10x more damage. Full Health + Defend + Back Row (and possibly even Fire Advantage) will not save you, this fucker will nuke you to hell all the same. In all honesty, when Demon Opis reaches 50% HP, you better hope you've got a: * Resistance Raise to cancel-out his Resistance Down. * (If no Resistance Raise) Both your Front and Back is alive and you have Curse applied so that he'll basically kill himself for killing one of your rows. * Skill Seal to turn him into a widdle baby that only does a measly 5 Damage with regular attacks.